Heart and Soul rewritten
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Addi met the turtles by chance and fell in love with Leo. With all these ups and downs will they're relationship and them survive?
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary Monday in New York City, I was trying to sleep in all of a sudden I heard my dad Casey burst into my room screaming

''Addie, wake up your going to be late for your first day of school!".

After my mother abandoned my father and me when I was three she couldn't take being a mother at fifteen but she lasted three years I have to give her that credit. Maybe I should introduce myself , my name is Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones. I'm fifteen years old, I have really pale blond hair with dark blue highlights. My favorite color is blue. I love school just don't like the time it starts. I love gymnastics, karate, football, baseball, soccer and drawing. My favorite food is pizza and soda. So back to reality my dad pulled my pillow off my face and left, he doesn't hover. I look over to my nightstand and saw that it was indeed 6:30 "great I only have 30 minutes to get ready and get to school" I thought. I got up and ran to my closet and put on a light blue tank top a dark blue plaid shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and my cowboy boots and threw my waist-length hair into a pony-tail and went to the kitchen to see my dad watching the news smiling which is weird.

''Why are you smiling?'' I asked

"New vigilantes."

"Ahh, but dad you'll always be my favorite."

"I know Addie and you'll always be my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only, I got to get to school."

I grabbed my school bag and left the apartment. Once I got to school my friend Lizzie ran up to me.

" Addie did you hear about the four new vigilantes that have been stalking the roofs at night beating up criminals left and right?"

"Yup."

"Who told you, I mean you don't wake up early enough to watch the news?"

"My dad."

At that moment the first bell rang so I left and walked to class so I wasn't able to hear her answer the teacher walked in and I thought I recognized her but I wasn't sure but then she wrote her name on the chalkboard _Mrs. Adria Malice Hill_ I knew automatically knew who she was. At the end of class when she asked if we had any questions I took my chance.

"Ma'am I was wondering why you abandoned your 3 year old daughter and boyfriend of 4 years 12 years ago?"

"I would like to ask how you know that and your name?"

"Hi mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones"

"Your your dead, you died in a car crash when you were 5 your father told me, and of all the things Casey is he's not a liar."

"I was in a coma for 5 months, dad thought that I was going to die, hey my father told you, how long did you have contact with my father after you left us?"

"Only until then remember child support?" She asked, "I'm sorry I left I just couldn't handle the stress, can you forgive me?"

I wasn't able to answer her I didn't know if I could forgive myself for the hell I put my father through as a single father trying to raise a kid and be a vigilante at the same time. Then the bell rang and I left the school luckily I only had that mod. I must have forgot to tell you I skipped like 5 grades, because I was too intelligent and I graduated last year then a law was passed that all students under 18 that have graduated have too take electives until your eighteen luckily it only needs to be on Monday, I choose a drawing class of course. Okay back to reality I walked home and my father was passed out on the couch I woke him up and he was angry.

"Why'd ya wake me up Add, I just fell asleep?!" he yelled.

"When?" I asked

"When what?!"

"When were you going to tell me you kept in contact with mom?," I asked, "did you think I couldn't handle it, did you not know I have been searching for her since I was a little girl?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to be around her in case she was still a criminal."

"Wait still a criminal?"

"Yup.''

"I got to think I'll be on the roof drawing if you need me."

I went through the window onto the fire escape onto the roof and sat on a ledge with my sketchbook closed my eyes and just started drawing but I soon fell asleep and then woke up five or six hours later to noise in the alley next to me it sounded like a someone trying to beat up people so I jumped down and saw four figures trying to beat up what looked like around thirty ninjas and of course being the daddy's girl that I am I joined the four figures the figures seemed to be trying to hide from me.

"Till we met again turtles." the only woman said

"Yea right Karai you'll still lose." one of the "turtles" said

" Okay who is she and why does she call you turtles and who the hell are you?"

They stared at me for the longest time and finally the smallest one answered.

"Can we trust you?"

"Depends can I trust you?"

"Yes you can trust us."

"There is your answer, yes."

They stepped into the light and I saw that they were indeed human sized mutant turtles I didn't freak out of course for a moment I thought they were going to be golden eyed vampires I need to read less.

"Why aren't ya freaking out geez usually people freak out like Casey and April."

I didn't think about the first name at first but I knew that it was my night to cook dinner so I needed to get my sketchbook and start cooking but I didn't want to leave them without their names and phone number that would be rude it would be even more rude to not tell them mine.

"Well I was raised differently than most, my name is Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones, but you can call me Addie ,Ria, Joey any thing if its from my name, umm do you guys want to come by my apartment I got pizza, oh maybe I should ask for your names."

The blue-clad turtle stepped forward and said "I'm Leonardo and sure Addis if its okay and you can call me Leo."

The red-clad turtle stepped next to Leo and said "I'm Raphael and you can call me Raph."

The purple-clad turtle stepped next to Raph and said "I'm Donatello and you can call me Donnie."

The orange-clad turtle stepped next to Donnie and said "I'm Michelangelo and you can call me Mikey."

They followed me onto the roof to grab my sketchbook and then into the apartment and I put 3 pizzas into the oven and started a movie **_Another Cinderella Story._**

"You guys might want to call your parents or guardians to tell them were you are so you don't get in trouble."

And I left the room trying not to oppose.


	3. Chapter 3

After I left the room I went to my bedroom and put on my pajamas a dark blue tank top and the same color cut off sweat pants. And began to walk out when I remembered something that Raph said "Why aren't ya freaking out geez usually people freak out like Casey and April." Wait Casey that's my dads name but whose April? I finally got out into the main room and saw that Leo was talking on the phone and he waved which made my insides flutter, wait I only just met them and I am starting to have a crush on one of them?

"Master Splinter I know but she didn't freak out like the others she's different and she kind not judging I mean if she hadn't suggested that I call you I would've forgotten too." He told the person and asked me, "Can we stay tomorrow we aren't allowed out during sunlight?"

"Course, why do think that I wouldn't allow you to?"

"Addis whose there its 4 in the morning and its a Tuesday you don't have school so why ya up." He came out and as he saw the turtles he said

"What are you guys doing here so early?"

"We were fighting da Foot and your kid jumped off the roof and helped us fight." Raph told my dad.

" Dudette where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Twelve years of gymnastics and ten years of karate and when I got my black belt my sensei took me under his wing and taught me ninjitsu and who was that woman that you were fighting?"

Leo answered "Karai, she's tried to kill our family along with her father the Shredder or Oruku Saki but know that we know you she might use you to get to us."

"Well let her I can take her I can fight!"

"You will most certainly not imp sorry I lost your mother I will not lose you do you know that you can have been killed when you jumped down let alone fighting your grounded you can only leave to go to school, grocery shopping, and to go the turtles that's it , no Lizzie, no movies nothing I'm so sorry Aj but your all I have I cant lose you kiddo."

"its okay I understand ya just want to protect me."

...2 months later...

My father took off the grounding just in time for Halloween I wasn't going trick or treating, I was going to the turtles for a movie night tonight and then spending the night me and there on one condition I bring pizza which I agree to I have eaten Leos cooking and tonight was his night. Leo and me finally confessed our love for each other 2 days ago literally but one of the conditions is that I sleep on the couch not in Leos room and that I wait until we married you know cause he doesn't want grand-kids if one of the parents is going to run away when there three like we would but back to reality I was going to meet Leo on the roof and that's were I'm going I made it to the roof and there was Leo.

"Hi Addie."

"Hi Leo."

"Ready to go Addie ?"

"Umm Leo wait a moment."

"Why?"

Right then and there I leaned up and kissed him, it was more of peck but still it was a kiss, but then he pulled me up and kissed me and I returned it but soon it was time to go we just talked about everything and held hands the we got there I changed into my pajamas and went to sit next to Leo and leaned into him with my head on his plastron and I grabbed his hand and he wrapped his free hand around me Master Splinter smiled at us. I found out that he was a mutant rat but I still didn't freak out and Mike brought pizza to us we shared a plate cause face it were inseprable .

"So what movie do you want to watch Addie?"

"Beauty and the Beast Mikey."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey put in the movie and it started so when we finished our pizza, Leo and me snuggled on the couch, oh another thing dad read the law so it turns out anybody who graduated **_before _**the law was passed doesn't have to take electives boy was I glad more time for Leo but back to reality all of a sudden the door opened April and dad walked in and I growled and Leo pulled me closer to him as if to say don't phase, you see my mom was a shifter, so I'm a half shifter and trust me I've phased into a cheetah one too many times around them but Leo knows its a part of me and his family and him trust me . So back to reality once my dad saw us he smiled.

"You guys have to be soul mates you guys look so comfortable around each other it relaxing knowing ya wont hurt her." Dad said to Leo and me.

"Trust me we figured it out a long time ago."

"You mean 2 days ago?" Mikey said laughing.

"Shut up Mikey."

They sat down April on the chair where Donnie was supposed to sit but Raph was having a hard time dragging him out of his lab and dad on the coffee table in front of us oh no I know what's coming.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones what have I told you about growling at April?"

"Not too." I snuggled more closely into Leo and Master Splinter looked at me then I remembered he has never heard my full name.

"Addie no one will replace you trust me you mean more to me than anyone especially April you'll always be my favorite daughter, and child, but don't growl at April"

"Yes daddy."

"We got to get going April were going to miss the movie."

"Bye daddy, April."

"Bye princess."

"Bye Addie." Then they left.

"I'm sorry ."

"For what Addie? Growling at someone you thought was a threat to your family?"

All of the sudden my phone started ringing and I saw that it was my dad I answered "Hello?"

"How nice to finally meet one of the turtles girlfriend."

I was shocked this wasn't my dad.

"Addie who is it?" Leo asked

"Oh so your there but you wont be for long meet me in Central Park next to turtle pond if you want to see your daddy alive but be there alone now say yes daddy if you understand."

"Yes daddy."

"Now hang up and say goodbye and leave."

"Guys I got to go something happened with April and chocolate dads worried and he needs me."

I kissed Leo goodbye and left and tried to remain calm as I climbed the ladder somehow I made it up and I walked 5 blocks to the entrance to central park which of course is closed so I climbed over and walked to Turtle Pond which is in the middle when I felt a prick in my arm and I started to feel drowsy and finally let the blackness overcome me.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I looked around and it seemed like I was in a cell and I knew I wasn't near the turtles cause I would've woken up in a bed not on a cold floor. All of the sudden the door opened and a person in what looked like metal armor with blades all over I automatically knew who it was it was the Shredder and the person behind him was Karai but there was another person who looked like a doctor. I pretended to still be out.

"This the girl you get the turtles dna from?"

"Yes. We are going to do some tests on her and the Dna to find out more about shape shifters and the turtles. I refuse to do the tests for shape-shifters on my wife so Adelaide-Joelle will do just fine."

Karai came over and gave me another shot and the blackness came back faster than before. When I woke up I was wearing a medical type scrubs and I was in a lot of pain and I could feel stitches and stuff on my appendages.

"Karai let her call the turtles and tell them to meet her where you picked her up and bring her there, Stockman are the tests done?"

"Yes father."

"Yes the tests are done."

Shredder and Stockman left and Karai gave me my phone and said "call" I choose to call Leo mostly because he was probably the most worried "Karai can you at least tell me the date?" "yeah November 15th now call" and that's what I did he picked up on the first ring.

" Aj where are you , are you okay, what did they do to you Aj Aj?" I couldn't help it I was crying but I knew what I had to tell him so through tears I said

"Leo I'm okay I need you and your brothers to meet me at turtle pond in central park ill explain everything there okay?"

"okay I love you Addie."

"I love you to Leo."

Karai pulled me off the bed as I hung up dragged me into a truck closed the doors and I felt the truck begin to move around 30 minutes later we arrived she opened the doors set me near the entrance and closed the doors and left I limped to turtle pond and saw the turtles beside the pond and I limped to Leo and hugged him and cried he comforted me and picked me up and brought me to the manhole and handed me to Donnie and I whimpered but then Donnie handed me through the manhole to Leo and I snuggled into him he brought me to the lair and sat me on the hospital bed and Donnie checked my wounds he had to redo the stitches on some of my injuries and Leo held me down as Donnie put an Iv in my arm and Donnie spoke to Leo.

"Lh will probably have to check her wounds again when he gets here." Then he spoke to me.

"Addie what did they do to you?"

"I do not know, Donnie." He nodded and left the lab to give me and Leo privacy and Leo broke his silence.

"Addie, why did you lie to us?"

"Leo, he said he was going to kill my dad if I didn't." He hugged me as gently as he could and spoke.

"Addie, never be scared to not tell me if you are threatened or scared and Addie, you put me through hell these past two weeks."

"I know I am sorry." Just then Lh came in with Venus who is Leo's little sister but Raph's big sister. Lh checked all my wounds and limbs the spoke.

"Addie, rest for the next few weeks luckily you don't have a tracking device anywhere in your body and don't drive."

"Lh why would I drive I'm fifteen?"

"Sorry covering the basics." We said our goodbyes and they left. Leo spoke again.

"Addie, can you please move in with us?


	6. Chapter 6

"Really? You want me to move in with you guys?"

"Of course I want to be as close to you as possible. Plus I do not think you are up to walking or even sitting up. Addie when was the last time you ate?"

"Your probably right and Halloween night." As if right on cue my stomach growled. He called to Mikey.

"Mikey can you get Addie some soup? Addie you still haven't answered my question." I spoke.

"Sure." He got a smile on his face and kissed me. Mikey came in and handed Leo the bowl and spoon I reached my left hand up the hand that doesn't hurt as much but Leo gently pushed it on to the bed.

"Leo I need to eat." He chuckled and spoke.

"I know Addie but you can't hold it yourself."

"Your going to feed me aren't you?"

"Yup, now open up." He fed me and then I soon fell asleep.

…...Two Weeks Later…Master Splinter's Pov…

Today Adelaide-Joelle was moving in but I was still making my other three sons train Michelangelo spoke.

"Why is Addie moving in again?" Raphael answered.

"Addie is not safe with the Shredder knowing about her and Leo and she isn't moving in we are just moving her stuff in. She's already here remember?" He nodded to the living room where Adelaide-Joelle was sleeping on the couch, as much as she wanted to help she can't even stand on her own and she still had her Iv in, so Leonardo and Mr. Jones were packing her stuff and bringing it here. Mr. Jones had agreed to let her move in if Leonardo and Adelaide do not share a bed. Donatello left to check on her, he has to do that a lot because some of her wounds became infected.

"Oh yeah, is she still asleep?" He asked Donatello who came back in, Donatello answered.

"Yeah." We continued they're training.

….Leo's Pov…

Casey and I walked into the lair with two boxes each luckily Addie's bed and most of the stuff was moved in last week, so these four were the last boxes we put them in Addie's and my room and walked downstairs Casey kissed Addie's forehead and left I sat near her on the couch near her. Some of Addie's wounds were infected so she was covered in bandages. She opened her eyes and smiled and spoke her voice was still weak.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey Addie, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt but my temperatures fine." I kissed a clear spot on her forehead. My brothers came out of the dojo and sat in the living room with us.

"Addie your going to hurt.."

"I know." I moved so Donnie could check and change her bandages. He spoke.

"The infections have gone down a lot, and she doesn't have a fever. Addie, you should really try to get up and walk. I know it will hurt but Leo can't carry you everywhere." She spoke.

"I know and I want to but I am not the one you should be telling that." She pointed at me I spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm an overprotective fool." I stood next to her and she spoke to me.

"I know, you're my overprotective fool." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

…..Addie's Pov…...

I began to get up but as soon as I stood I fell back onto the couch which hurt.

"Ouch." I got up again and Leo and Donnie held onto me and I stood I took five steps before falling into Leo.

"I'll never be able to walk by myself again." My limbs were already weak form the car crash maybe they just gave up. I started crying and Donnie spoke.

"Addie, you will, it just takes time." Leo helped me to the couch and I sat down he sat next to me and held me. Donnie spoke.

"We'll try again tomorrow."

(A/n right now there is going to be a new Pov, Addie's mom.)

…..Adria Malice…...

I walked into my husband Saki's office and sat on the desk in front of him I saw that he had test results on paper so I asked him about it.

"Sak, what are those?" He answered.

"Mali, remember when I said that I wanted to get the turtle's dna?" Ok I'm confused.

"Yeah?"

"Well I captured your daughter and I got the dna from her and I decided that I might as well do some tests on her and I did."

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Just some tests." I snatched the papers from him I looked at the tests and all of them could have killed her.

"Sak, these test could have killed her! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I didn't want to do the tests on you, so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"How could you? I'd rather have had the tests on me. Sak she's your step-daughter, my daughter, would you have wanted me to do the tests on Karai?" I knew I hit a nerve when I mentioned her.

"I'm so sorry Mali. I wasn't thinking." I spoke to him.

"Maybe I wasn't thinking when I left Casey and Addie. Maybe I wasn't thinking when I married you. Maybe I wasn't thinking the first time we dated." He hung his head and spoke.

'You don't have to forgive me."

"Your right I don't and I won't. Oh and by the way I'm pregnant and I want a divorce." I got up and left and I began walking down the hall when I quite literally ran in to Karai. She was reading and I don't think she saw me. She spoke to me.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Good, I'm divorcing your father and moving away."

"Why?"

"He did some tests on your sister that could've killed her."

"I know she survived, but she will have a lot of scars. Can I leave with you? I don't like it here and with him, it doesn't help my anger issues and he hits me." She hung her head on the last part. (A/n I changed Karai's age in this she is only thirteen and she is good but has to try to kill the turtles or else Saki will hurt her. She is Addie's little sister and except for her black hair they look alike they have the same attitude except Karai has bad anger issues. Oh and her actual name is Kunai. Named after a weapon. Seems like Karai.) I pulled my youngest child into a hug and spoke to her.

"Never be afraid to tell me anything. Go pack and meet me by the door, do not speak to any one ." She nodded and ran .

(Another new pov)

…Kunai's pov…...

I ran to my room and packed as much as I could in my suitcase and backpack and grabbed them and ran to the door and met my mom there we walked out and my mom hailed a cab we put our stuff in and got in and my mom told him to drive us to Central Park I shuddered at the name the cab driver asked a question.

"Are you sure lady?"

"Yes, please do not ask questions." She dialed a number on her cell-phone and put it to her ear and I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Casey, Its me Adria ."

"Adria, What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a favor. Please I know you hate me and I should have listened to you and stayed."

"Adria I have no hard feelings against you. Addie and I had a great life without you. I thought you were a criminal and I didn't tell her that, I told her you loved her but you needed to find your way in the world and I knew that was true. Truthfully I only stayed with you for Addie's sake and you were only my friend. So what?"

"I left Saki and Kunai and me need a place to stay. Can we stay with you?"

"Yeah, I already turned Addie's old room into a guest room and is Kunai, Karai?"

"Yes but she has really bad anger issues and Saki abused her, so you can understand. She's only thirteen please do not harbor angry feelings against her. Its not to late for her to change."

"Yeah, where are you?"

"We are in a cab going to Central Park."

"Okay meet you there."

"Thank you Casey."

"No problem."

Mom hung up and smiled down at me I may look older when I am mad but other than that I look my age. We arrived mom paid the driver and we grabbed our stuff and sat on a bench by the entrance. We soon saw a man with raven black hair getting out of a car. (A/n Kunai has never seen Casey, April or Splinter. But Casey and April have seen her.) He walked over to us and hugged my mom and looked at me and spoke.

"Wow Karai, you look a lot younger when your not angry." I spoke.

"Thanks, but my name is Kunai Aprilia O'Neil-Oruku." He nodded.

"I know your aunt, but she doesn't know you."

"I know. Can we please go?"

"Yeah, come on." He led us to his car and put our stuff in the trunk and we got in he began driving when he got a call on his car phone so he pressed a button on his dash and answered it.

"Hello?" A weak voice came over the speakers.

"Dad. Its me Addie." Mom's face lit up. Casey spoke.

"Oh hey princess. How are you?"

" In pain but good." Mom gasped.

"That's good princess."

"Dad who's in the car with you? It doesn't sound like April." My mom spoke.

"Addie it's me."

"Mom what are you doing? Dad are you okay?" Casey answered.

"I'm okay. Your mom has seen the error of her ways."

"Really?" Mom answered.

"Yes how do you feel about it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom to be honest I do not know how to feel." Moms face dropped and she spoke again.

"Why?"

"Mom, you didn't even come and visit me after you left, I felt that you didn't love me anymore. On one side I want you in my life but on the other side I don't want you in my life or near me. I don't know which side I should choose and the fact that your husband almost killed me isn't helping either." Addie coughed. Casey spoke.

"Addie, if you feel better tonight maybe Leo could bring you over. But you need to rest, you can't push yourself that much."

"Yeah and the fact that I started walking again today doesn't help. Mom is Karai with you?"

"Yes be nice."

"Why would I be?"

"Addie she's your sister and she's only thirteen and she is a lot like you. She has an angry side and when you make her angry, it brings out Karai but other than that she Kunai, calm and happy. It doesn't help that he abused her either."

"Named after a weapon seems like Karai." We all laughed but for Addie it was more of coughing. I broke my silence.

"I know and I know I tried to kill your boy-friends family and him and I want you to know I am so sorry." A males voice came over and I recognized it as the blue-clad one's.

"Don't be, the important thing is you found the right side."

"Thank you." Casey spoke.

"Princess are you on speaker phone?" Leo answered.

"She is and she fell asleep." Casey sighed and spoke.

"Alright if you can bring her over tonight, she needs to meet Kunai, not Karai. I know she will want to see Adria and me."

"Yeah I will. Bye."

"Bye." Casey pushed a button and hung up and spoke.

"Were here." We got out and Casey helped us with our bags we went up to his apartment and he showed us Addie's old room which now has two twin beds which confused me and mom spoke.

"Casey, why are there two beds?" He answered.

"April had a vision."

"Oh, I forgot she could have them."

"Yeah, she doesn't have them much anymore." I didn't even know she could.

...Addie's pov...

I soon woke up and I saw Leo asleep with his head on my legs. I gently moved my legs trying not to wake him up I got up and walked to the bathroom limping slightly when I got to the door I realized what I did.

"Leo!" He fell off the couch and came running he ran to me then he realized what I did and he pi9cked me up and spun me around then kissed me then spoke.

"I can't believe it Addie."

"I know Leo. I really need to go to the bathroom so can we talk about this after?" He nodded and I walked into the bathroom and did my business, I opened the door to find Leo on one knee. He spoke.

"Addie I asked my father and yours something and now I need to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Addie, I have loved you since the day I first met you and I want to spend my life with you. Will you make me the happiest turtle alive and marry me?" I thought about it and I knew my answer. I pulled him up and looked into his eyes.

"Yes Leo, you didn't even have to ask." He put a ring that I didn't even know he had on my ring finger and kissed me. We heard cheers from behind him we both turned and saw his brothers and Master Splinter smiling and then Mikey spoke.

"Well it's about damn time." They all agreed and Leo kissed me again he led me to the couch and we sat down he pulled me close to him and I took that chance and looked at the ring it was a silver band with a blue stone maybe a sapphire was in the middle it was abnormal thats what made it bueatiful. He asked me a question.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, its abnormal and beautiful like you." He smiled down at me and kissed me.

"Your the beautiful one I'm just abnormal." I smiled and kissed him.

"You may be abnormal but that's what makes you beautiful."

"I know."

"Leo, can you bring me to dad's?"

"If you get dressed." I nodded and got up and went to our bedroom and put on a blue t-shirt, jeans and, my boots I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs he helped me into my jacket and he picked me up and I snuggled into him and he ran to my dad's we made it there in an hour and a half he carried me through the window and he set me down. My mom ambushed me.

"Addie, Addie its really you. Are you okay?" I held my left hand the one with the ring up that was a bad idea.

"Mom I am fine." My mom noticed the ring.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones, what is that on your finger?" Leo held my hand and my mom couldn't hold her excitement she was literally jumping up and down in joy. She hugged us. Dad smiled and hugged me. Kara- I mean Kunai was lingering behind them probably scared of us I spoke to her.

"Kun, no matter what you will be my sister. So come over and give your newly engaged half-sister a hug." She walked up to me and hugged me she started crying and I just held her closer knowing this is what she needed as soon as she calmed down we sat down on the couch Leo next to me and Kunai was next to me holding my hand sniffling. My mom spoke.

"So Addie thought of any thing for the wedding?" I nodded and spoke.

"Yeah for the date I was thinking of Valentines Day and Master Splinter can marry us and Mikey can cook and Venus, Mona, Lizzie can be my bridesmaids and Kunai the flower girl, Master Yani the dj and Dad can walk me down the aisle. That's all I can think of."

"That's enough we will go dress shopping next month.''

"Okay." Kunai spoke.

"Wait you want me to be your flower girl?"

"If you want to."

"I want to." She smiled and hugged me. Even though my parents weren't together, I was still got my mom back ands found my sister and I heard something.

"Okay, I'm not pregnant and I sure as hell know Dad and Leo aren't. So what sounds like a fetuses heartbeat?" Shape shifters are able to hear fetal heartbeats some weird thing. Mom spoke.

"Yes I'm pregnant its a boy."

"Mom, really?"

"Yes."

"Wow a baby brother, cool." She hugged me and Kunai.


	8. Chapter 8

...A month later Addie's Pov...

Today my mom was taking me and Kunai dress shopping and April was coming too. I pulled on my blue sweater and jeans I put on my cowboy boots and walked downstairs. I saw mom and Master Splinter talking and Kunai and Mikey were playing video games, Raph and Donnie were talking about Raph's motorcycle. I walked to the dojo to see my fiancée meditating so I leaned against the doorframe and watched. He noticed and opened his eyes he got up and walked over to me he pulled me to him and we kissed. I pulled away and he whimpered but I dragged him out into the living room and he sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into him and put my head into the crook in his neck and began purring and he buried his head into my hair. My mom spoke to me.

"Addie, ready to go?" I spoke into Leo's neck.

"Can't we wait?"

"Sorry Addie, appointment only." I pulled away and growled I didn't notice the door opening and closing and April and dad coming in and dad spoke.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones, I did not just hear you growl at your mother. Did I?"

"I'm sorry mom, dad."

"Good."

"Guys come on the faster we get this done the faster I can get back to Leo." I got up and Leo helped me put on my coat because I still had some limited movement in my arms he constantly had to help me with the simplest things but back to reality, mom put her coat on and Kunai followed with hers and we were off we got in the car and mom drove and April and her were heavily in a discussion about my little brother whom she was naming Aden Kalub O'Neil and last week dad and April announced that April was pregnant. Great. I decided that I might as well talk to my shy little sister.

"So Kunai, how's school?" She looked away from the window and answered.

"I'm bullied, so not so well. I got mad enough and brought out Karai last week and ended up with detention." I nodded and spoke.

"Don't let them get to you. Trust me I know what you're going through." She spoke.

"No you don't, nobody does." I laughed and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Kunai, I'm not laughing at you. That was me for eight and a half years."

"Really Addie, you were bullied? Why?"

"Yea I was. They bullied me about my age and," I signaled for her to slide over I really didn't need mom feeling any guiltier she did and I whispered low enough in her ear that mom or April wouldn't hear only me and her, "The fact I didn't have a mom and my dad was always late picking me up from school."

"Oh, I guess you do. Addie if you don't mind me asking are you getting a headache too?"

"Yeah, trust me we have four more months of mom and as for April we have six. Better get used to it." She nodded and mom pulled into the tailors, we got out and walked in mom rang the bell on the counter and a tall Japanese lady that had scars all over came out of the door and walked up to us and spoke.

"Appointment?"

"Jones."

"Ah follow me." She led us into the back and we sat on the bench she spoke again.

"Who's the bride?" I shakily put my hand up. She looked me up and down.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"

"I found my soul mate a little early that's it. " She nodded and spoke again.

"Who's the flower girl?" Kunai raised her hand just like I did. the lady nodded and spoke to me.

"Do you have a theme?"

"Yes blue and Japanese." Both Leo and I agreed that we would have a Japanese style wedding and the color would be blue.

"Anything else?" She sounded Japanese too.

"No if its under two thousand I am okay with it."

"Okay flower girl?"

"Blue and under a thousand." She nodded and signaled for us to follow she took me in the dressing room and after I tried on ten dresses I found the perfect dress it was a white kimono that went down to my feet and pooled at my feet and had a blue dragons wrapping the sleeves and the sleeves went an inch past my fingers and had a blue belt and it made me look beautiful. The lady spoke.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"It comes with a flower girl dress that would look great on her its light blue with the same dark blue features yours has except in white."

"Really?"

"Yes would you like her to try it on?"

"Yeah." She let Kunai in and I turned around and I heard her changing and as soon as it ended, I turned around and saw Kunai in a light blue kimono that went to her knees and it had white dragons on the sleeves and like mine the sleeves went an inch past her fingers and a white belt it looked great on her. The lady spoke.

"So what do you think?"

"There great these are the ones. So how much?"

"Nothing for you two. If you do something for me."

"Really?" She nodded and left we changed into our clothes and put the dresses in there bags and grabbed them and walked out mom and April smiled at us and we walked to the desk where the lady was so I asked her a question.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Tell Yoshi that he does not have to worry about us anymore. We are at peace and we have watched over him and tell him we love him." Okay I'm confused.

"Okay who's Yoshi?"

"Tell the one who goes by the injury you get from wood." What? We nodded and left with the bags we put them in the car and I remembered I forgot my phone in the shop.

"I'll be right back." They nodded and got in the car I walked back in and saw that everything was covered in dust, I saw my phone on the table and I grabbed it and figured she put it there so I called out.

"Thank-You." I walked out and got in the car mom drove once again and I spoke to Kunai.

"That was weird, everything was covered in dust and she wasn't there." She looked as confused as I was.

"Strange. But lets find out the riddle, she said 'Tell the one who goes by the injury you get from wood'. Any idea what injury that is?"

"Well you get splinters from wood and that's considered an injury." Kunai and I turned to each other and spoke in unison.

"MASTER SPLINTER!"

* * *

A/n) Who was the lady? How does she know Splinter? How did she know they know Splinter? Why did she want them to tell Splinter that? Where was she? Where did she get the scars? Why did she say we? Why was she so generous? Polls up for answer in my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/n Slight Twilight crossover in this chapter.)

Once we recovered from our shock we were at the apartment and April and mom brought the dresses up while we stayed in the car and Kunai and me kept sharing glances, mom came back and got in the car and mom drove us to the warehouse and we went down and we could hear Don in his lab and Leo talking to him, I could hear Raph in his room probably beating his punching bag and Mikey in his room reading a comic. Kunai and I looked at each other and sat in the living area with Splinter and mom sat next to him and I spoke.

"Splinter do you know a Yoshi?" He looked at me shocked and he spoke.

"Yes, my real name is Hamato Yoshi. Why?" Kunai nodded at me.

"At the tailor shop, there was a tall Japanese woman with a strong accent and with a lot of scars on her face and body she said to tell you something."

"Alright, what?" I sighed and spoke.

"She said quote on quote 'Tell Yoshi that he does not have to worry about us anymore. We are at peace and we have watched over him and tell him we love him.'" He got up and spoke.

"You are lying."

"Why would we lie? We didn't even know your name was Yoshi." He looked at Kunai then me and signaled for us to follow him we followed him into the dojo and to a cabinet. He opened the doors and pointed to a picture then spoke.

"Is the women her?" I looked at the picture and gasped there was the women but without the scars. I spoke.

"Yeah that's definitely her but she had a lot of scars on her face and body." He looked down and I could see he was starting to cry. I pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried. I heard Leo come in and he wrapped his arms around him too. Splinter soon calmed down enough to speak so I decided to ask.

"Splinter, who is that?" He looked at me and spoke.

"She was my wife Theng-Shen, she was lost eighteen years ago with my daughter Mika." The way he turned to Kunai I knew. He spoke again.

"By the hands of Oruku Saki, you guys call him the Shredder." We nodded and Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head and we walked out and Leo began to pull me to Donnie's lab I automatically stopped and I spoke.

"Leo, what are you doing?" He looked at me and spoke.

"Addie, remember we need to find out if we are compatible to have kids together."

"Oh, sorry forgot. Come on." We walked into the lab and Donnie pointed to a chair and Leo sat down and I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and the top of his shell and Donnie pulled out a needle and three vials and stuck the needle into Leo's arm and began filling the three vials with Leo's blood I turned away. Have I told you I despise needles and blood work? Well I do. Soon Leo was done and Donnie pulled the needle out and threw it away and put the vials on his counter, Leo got up and all of a sudden I couldn't move I froze from fear I spoke.

"You know we could just guess y'know just try." Leo spoke.

"No Addie, we need to know for sure. Come on it doesn't hurt much."

"See Leo you said it hurt." Leo picked me up bridal style and set me in the chair he kneeled in front of me holding my hand to reassure me and my legs so I couldn't move and Donnie pulled my sleeve up and grabbed duct tape and taped my arm to the chair and Leo got up and put his head in my hair and I put my head in the crook of his neck I felt a prick in my arm and I started crying. Leo tried to calm me down and I felt the needle come out. Leo picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat down with me on his lap. He spoke to me.

"So did you find a dress?"

"Yeah, Theng-Shen picked it out for me." He nodded and spoke again.

"What does it look like?"

"It's white and its a kimono, that's all for now."

"What else?"

"You're going to have to wait for Valentine's day to find out."

"Fine." Kunai and mom came out and put there winter stuff on and mom spoke.

"We'd like to stay longer but Kunai has school tomorrow."

"Mom it's okay. Bye."

"Bye Addie."

"Bye sis." They left and Mikey called from the kitchen.

"Dinner!" We got up and sat at the table and soon the others joined us we began eating and Donnie spoke to us.

"The tests are done. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Leo and I looked at each other and I spoke.

"Bad." I grabbed Leo's hand.

"There is none. But the good news is you can have kids together." We both sighed in relief. Raph spoke.

"So where are the two love-birds going on their honey-moon?" Leo answered.

"We are staying at the farm-house for four weeks."

"Cool, you guys won't believe what I'm about to tell you." I spoke first.

"You popped the question to Mona and your moving in with her." Raph's mouth hung open.

"How?" I pretended to think for a minute then answered.(A/n I am using the theory that they are different ages here they are Leo: 17, Venus: 16, Raph: 15, Donnie: 14, Mikey: 13 [ He is 3 months older than Kunai], Don't hate me)

"We are friends Raphie, she called me as soon as you proposed and Michelangelo if you hurt Kunai I will ring your neck. Understood?" Mikey nodded. Everybody laughed and Splinter spoke.

"When are we leaving?"

"Next week."

...Two Weeks Later Morning of February 14 Leo's pov...

Today was the wedding and I was pacing back and forth in my wedding kimono. Casey noticed.

"Leo why are you doing that?" I am scared and nervous.

"I am nervous and scared. What if she runs? What if I say my vows wrong?" Casey face-palmed and spoke.

"Leo I doubt she will and you have the vows memorized."

"Right, I better get to the alter." He nodded and I walked to the alter which we set up by the barn I could see Yani getting the music ready, luckily it was seventy degrees out so it was warm I stood by Master Splinter and he spoke to me.

"Scared?"

"Yes."

"Don't be she loves you."

"I know, I love her too." He nodded and the guests began coming in most of them were shape-shifters, some of the packs were the La Push pack and the Black pack from around Forks Washington , the New England pack and the New York in which Addie, Kunai, Lizzie and Adria were in. All packs I had met at the Shape-Shifter convention for both Shifters and there imprints which unfortunately I was one, and Donnie also Lizzie met him at Thanksgiving. They all sat down and the music started and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

.(A/n another small crossover with Twilight)

..February 14 Addie's Pov Day of wedding...

Mom helped me into the kimono and she tied the back and left knowing that I could do my make-up and the fact that Kunai couldn't tie the back of hers. I sat in the chair and did my make-up and by the time I was done mom was putting my hair into a bun I spoke to her.

"How do you know how to put on kimonos?" She wrapped a white ribbon around the bun and tied it under so it hung down to my feet and answered.

"Easy, I had to put up an appearance as the Lady of the Foot." Ah I'm glad last month her divorce was settled and she got custody of Kunai. I put my hands in the other sleeves and I stood and dad walked in and his eyes looked like he was a deer in headlights. He spoke.

"Wow Addie you look great, and trust me Leo does too." I slipped on dark blue ballet flats.

"Really?"

"Yup and Adria you need to go sit down." She nodded and left my dad and me just sat in an un awkward silence until we had to go down and dad helped me down the stairs and I stood behind Kunai and Mikey who was the ring bear and Venus turned around and spoke to me.

"Addie, your going to make Leo faint when he sees you." I blushed and the music started and Lizzie and Donnie began walking out when Seth Clearwater from the Black pack ran to the door he whispered something in Donnie's ear and Donnie signaled for Leatherhead to follow him they left. I spoke.

"Seth Clearwater, what the hell is going on?" Seth looked at me and spoke.

"Leo, fainted." I was shocked and he walked back soon Donnie and Leatherhead came back, Donnie spoke to me.

"Just a fainting spell caused by nerves. Nothing to worry about." I spoke to Venus.

"Apparently he doesn't need me to faint." We all laughed and the music started again and Donnie and Lizzie left and one minute later Raph and Mona then a minute later Venus and Leatherhead and another minute later Mikey and another minute later Kunai left. A minute later the music changed and dad and I linked arms and we left we began walking down the aisle and I saw Leo and he looked stunning we made it to the alter and dad kissed my fore head and sat down. I walked next to Leo and we turned to Master Splinter.

...forty minutes later...

We turned and Master Splinter spoke the second to last sentence of the ceremony.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." Leo put his hand on the side of my face and kissed me and I kissed him right back. Master Splinter spoke again.

"I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Hamato." Everybody cheered and we walked to the barn and stood by the door and people started coming in and congratulating us the packs left because some of them had to catch flights and some because they didn't trust us and as soon as everybody passed we sat down in between both of our families and began eating and as soon as we were done Yani called out.

"Casey, Addie time for the father-daughter dance." Dad and I walked to the dance floor and we danced to Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus and it fit us perfectly. As soon as we were done we sat back down only to be called again.

"Addie, Leo time for the first dance." We got up and walked to the dance floor and danced to Song To You by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III it fits us so well Leo spoke to me.

"So Mrs. Hamato you look so beautiful and stunning."

"Well Mr. Hamato you don't look so bad your-self."

"Really?"

"Really and Seth told me about something that happened before the wedding. Got anything to say?"

"He didn't."

"He did. You fainted, I told you not to be so stressed out or this would've happened."

"True, I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed as the song ended. We sat down time for the toasts and dad was up first and he was drunk. Great. Dad began.

"Ever since the day Raph was born I knew she was destined for greatness so Kunai treat her right. Welcome to the family." April brought him a glass of water which he poured on her head. What did I tell you? Drunk. Leo translated for me.

"I think he meant 'Ever since Addie was born, I knew she was destined for greatness so Leo treat her right. Welcome to the family.' "

"I think so too." Mikey's up next.

"Okay my other brothers and I wrote this together but because there mates and them can't get enough of each other, so I am going to speak for both brothers and I so here it goes. Leo has always been the overprotective, caring, calm, weird older brother," Poor Leo, "but he always showed us he cared, and when Addie quite literally jumped into our lives I knew that she was the one for Leo. Truthfully she is the only one to get him out of the dojo for more than an hour a day. Its good to have you in our family Addie." He hugged us and so did Raph and Donnie. Mom's turn, luckily Master Yani and Master Splinter decided not too. Mom started.

"I know that I wasn't in my eldest daughters life for more than three years but in those short years I saw how strong and how determined, she was, I remember when she was one and a half my mom was watching her for me and Casey so we could go to school and I got a phone call in lunch from my mom," Oh no not this story, " and I answered my phone and my mom told me that not only did Addie find a way onto the counter, but she made her own bottle and was warming it on the stove, needless to say I started on K12 from then on. But Addie showed me that you have to choose your own life and I am glad that Addie showed me the light and I am glad that she found her imprint cause I am still looking. Treat her right Leo, you never want to see an angry shifter." We chatted and danced for another hour then we cleaned up a bit and everybody left but and Leo and I walked to the farm house and Leo picked me up bridal style and carried me to the master bedroom and we did what all newly weds do on their honeymoon after that we went to sleep. I woke up with Leo's arms still around me I un tangled my self from him and took a shower and got dressed in short shorts and a blue strapless top, today it was going to be sixty degrees out so Leo and I were going to take a walk when I came back into the bedroom Leo was in his gear and I could tell he took a shower and he was talking and his jaw dropped but he continued talking he still doesn't realize I have feline hearing so I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"_I took them away for a reason Leonardo."_

"Please?"

"No, I am not sending them to you. Is she in the room now?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Good she can side with me. The reason I am not sending them to you is I want grand-children."

I spoke.

"Leonardo I am siding with Master Splinter on this. No weapons!" You don't have to be a genius to know that's what there talking about.

"Fine. Bye Master Splinter."

"Bye Leonardo. Have fun."

He hung up and stood and pulled me into a hug and kissed me and spoke to me.

"Addie you look great."

"I know. Come on I'll go pack our picnic and you can meditate till I am done." He nodded and left I grabbed my dark blue ballet flats and slipped my old training fans into the hidden compartment and then put them on. I wasn't able to bring my kantanas or my katas but I did sneak the fans. What they don't know won't kill them. I walked down and into the kitchen I packed the picnic and walked out into the yard and into the forest holding hands and just talking when we heard a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

We looked at each other and ran in the direction of the scream and that's when we saw a little long black haired Japanese-American boy in Spiderman pjs who was crying you could see a big gash on his leg he was holding it and rocking back and forth I spoke to Leo because I knew his appearance might make it worse.

"Leo, I dropped the picnic basket and in it was a first aid kit can you go get it for me?"

"Yea Addie." He ran off and I kneeled next to the boy and noticed my presence and spoke through sobs.

"Are you an angel?"

"No sweetheart, I'm Addie what's your name?" He looked at me then answered.

"Mayson Takeshi Crioun." I gently put pressure on the gash trying to stop the bleeding.

"Do you know your middle name means warrior?"

"Yea."

"How old are you?"

"Four. My daddy killed my mommy because of me are you going to die?"

"No sweetheart." Just then the bushes shook and Mayson looked scared but calmed down a bit when he saw Leo. Mayson spoke to Leo.

"You look like my old pet turtle Kiko." Leo handed me the first aid kit and I quickly wrapped gauze around the gash as a temporary fix and picked Mayson up Leo spoke to me.

"Why did you pick him up?"

"I think I know where the scream came from and we need to get back to the farm house." He nodded and grabbed the small blue back-pack Mayson had and the basket and first-aid kit and we ran to the farm house I helped Mayson into the second battle shell and Leo handed me the first aid kit, the basket and the backpack, then went into the farmhouse to grab our stuff he came out a few minutes later and put our suitcases in the back and got into the drivers seat and drove and I knew I needed to stitch the gash I grabbed an needle and thread Mayson automatically knew what I was doing and put his leg on me and grabbed my shoulder I sewed it up and I wrapped it in new gauze and set him on the seat next to me and he snuggled into me and fell asleep. Leo broke the silence.

"Addie who is he?"

"His name is Mayson Takeshi Crioun. I think he might of been running from his father."

"Why?" Mayson woke up and answered.

"Daddy killed mommy and was trying to kill me so I ran and fell and that's when Addie found me." I spoke.

"Mayson, honey do you have any relatives?"

"No just mommy and daddy." I looked at Leo and he smiled and nodded. I spoke.

"Mayson, do you want to come live with Leo and I?" He looked at me then Leo and then spoke.

"Like my new mommy and daddy? Will I have uncles and aunts and grand parents like I've seen on the television?" Leo answered.

"If you want us to be, and yeah you will have four uncles and three aunts and grandparents."

"Yea, can I?" I spoke.

"It is your choice."

"Yea, yea." He hugged me and hugged Leo. I knew we didn't have anything for him so I called my dad. He picked up and I put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Addie what's up? Shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon?"

"We had to cut it short."

"Why?"

"Well we were going on a walk and we found something."

"What?" Mayson covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Dad it isn't something it's someone."

"Well who?"

"A little boy, his mother was killed by his father and he has no other relatives. We asked him and he wants us to be his new parents."

"Really?" Mayson spoke.

"Yup." My dad spoke to him.

"What's your name kid?"

"Mayson Takeshi Crioun, sir"

"Cool name, how old are you?"

"Four." I spoke to dad.

"Dad we don't have anything for him. So can you?"

"Yeah, I have to go do you want me to tell them?"

"Yeah."

"Bye guys."

"Bye." I hung up and Mayson spoke.

"He's nice."

"Yes sweetheart he is." His stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Mayson nodded and I passed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Thank you. What's my new last name?" Leo and I looked at each other and I answered.

"Hamato."

"So my name is now Mayson Takeshi Hamato?" We nodded.

"Cool, umm mister I never got your name. I know I'm going to call you daddy but incase I need to know your name or something." Leo nodded and spoke

"Well Mayson my name is Leonardo."

"Like the artist?"

"Yes Mayson, I'm named after the artist."

"Cool. Mommy?" I smiled and spoke."

"Yes sweetheart?'

"I'm done." He handed me the bag and put the water bottle in the cup holder.

"Anything else?"

"Mommy can I have my backpack?" I nodded and handed him the back pack and he pulled out a fleece Spiderman blanket and a Spiderman pillow and stuffed animal and finally a Spiderman book. I took off my shoes and put my feet on the dash trying to relax he put his pillow on my stomach and laid on it and covered himself up and handed me his book and held his plush Spiderman and looked up at me. I spoke

"Do you want me to read it to you?" He nodded and I began.

...Leo's pov...

Addie began reading him the book and her phone buzzed so I put it on speaker and clipped it to the dash and I answered it. Addie continued reading to Mayson.

"Hello?"

"Leo its me, Casey."

"Oh hi Casey. What do you need?"

"I need a theme for the bedroom and stuff."

"I think Spiderman."

"Okay I'll have Mikey put on street clothes and come with me." Mayson stopped Addie and spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Mayson?"

"I sometimes wet the bed."

"Don't worry allot of kids your age do." Casey spoke.

"Pull ups too along with a bed pad." Mayson spoke.

"That's what my old mommy did. Mommy can you continue?" Addie nodded and began reading again. I spoke.

"Casey are you at my place or yours?"

"Lair."

"Can you put my brothers on the phone?"

"Okay." He did and Mikey's voice came over.

"What's up?"

"We are on our way back with Mayson and we need you to help Casey set up everything in Raph's old room. Okay?" Raph had moved out two days after telling us.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye. How far are you?"

"About three miles outside of the entrance to the state. So we'll be home in about four hours."

"Kay." I hung up and handed Addie her phone and looked at Mayson who was asleep and had a death grip on his plushie and was sucking his thumb. Addie reached into his back pack and pulled out a Spiderman pacifier and put that in his mouth and he took his thumb out.

"How?" She laughed and answered.

"I was like that when I was little and I still had my binkie until I was seven because my dad didn't know that you need to be weaned of, the only reason I stopped was NYCM didn't allow it." She began rubbing Mayson's head and got his hair out of his face

"Oh, he's cute when he's asleep."

"I know, he's addicted to Spiderman."

"Addie, true."

"Are you hungry too?"

"Yeah can you get to the basket?"

"Yeah." She put her feet down and grabbed two sandwiches and two bottles of water she handed one of each to me and began eating her self we finished at around the same time and Addie un covered Mayson's feet and he was still wearing his Spiderman sneakers so Addie took them off and set them on the floor she spoke.

"How long till arrival?"

"An hour and a half." She nodded and began smoothing Mayson's hair again she put her feet up again and went to sleep. I drove for another hour and fifteen minutes when I decided it was time to wake up Addie I gently shook her and she woke up and spoke.

"Yea?"

"We just entered New York City."

"Kay." She slipped her shoes on and put Mayson's pillow and book in his back pack she set him on her lap so I could get to him better and rewrapped the blanket around him, he woke up and laid his head on Addie's shoulder and curled his fingers in her hair. I pulled in to the warehouse and got out, I walked around to Addie's side and picked up Mayson and he wrapped his hands around my neck and played with my ties Addie smiled and put his blanket over him I adjusted my arms so I was holding him and the blanket against me. Addie grabbed his back pack and the basket and we went into the elevator and Addie put in the code in and it went down the doors opened and everybody was there Addie spoke.

"Can you guys get our suitcases?" Mikey and Donnie nodded and left I spoke to Lh.

"Can you check Mayson's leg, when we found him he had a big gash and Addie did her best to sew it up but we need you to check." He nodded and I sat on the couch and he pulled the blanket up and Mayson looked up at me I nodded and he looked at him and smiled Lh smiled right back at him. Lh checked and spoke.

"It's fine, Addie did good. We'll visit tomorrow but they need sleep." He, Venus, Mona and, Raph left. I spoke.

"We'll be right back I need to get him into something that isn't ripped and stained and get him to bed." They nodded and I carried him up to Raph's old room and set him down and looked at the room luckily everything was set up and everything was either blue or had Spiderman on it. Mayson took his pacifier out and set it on his bedside table which was blue and had Spiderman stickers all over it and Addie had put his fleece blanket on a chair in the corner, plushie and pillow with the others on the bed. I walked to the dresser and grabbed Spiderman footie pajamas and a pull up and I set him on his bed and helped him out of the soiled clothes and into the pull up and Pjs he zipped his own pjs up and he looked at the door and spoke.

"Mommy, mommy!" I looked and standing there was Addie, Mayson ran over to her and she picked him up. She spoke.

"Leo I'll take over." I nodded and kissed her and kissed Mayson's forehead and left.

...Addie's Pov...

Once Leo left, I spoke to Mayson.

"Ready for bed little man?"

"Yup. Mommy can you tell me a story?"

"Yes as soon as you get in bed." I carried him over to the bed set him down and pulled back the Spiderman covers and helped him into the bed he laid down and he pulled the covers up and grabbed his plushie and held that to him I handed him his pacifier from the bedside table he put that in his mouth and I told him the story of how I met Leo and he was asleep before I could actually meet Leo. I adjusted the covers, I kissed his fore head and made sure his plushie was in his arms. I turned on his Spiderman nightlight and turned off his light and walked to Leo's and my room I changed into my pjs and went to bed next to Leo.


	12. Chapter 12

...

Mayson's Pov...

I woke up from a bad dream, I wanted to sleep with mommy and daddy so I grabbed Spidey and my blankie from the chair and walked to the door and looked out a person spoke.

"Mayson what's up?" I know that voice from the speak box from the truck. Mickey! I pulled my binkie out and spoke.

"Mickey, where's mommy and daddy?" He laughed and I saw a turtle like daddy come up the bumpy hill.

"Mayson my names Mikey and there in they're room." I know that but where is it.

"Where is it?" He pointed to the door next to mine I put my binkie back in and walked there and tried to open the door but the knob was to high up so I looked at Mikey he laughed and stood next to me and knocked on the door he left, I heard movement and the door opened and mommy was at the door.

...Addie's pov...

I woke up at three o'clock in the morning to a knock on the door I got up and walked to the door and opened it and there was Mayson looking up at me. I spoke to him.

"Bad dream, little man?" He nodded and I carried him back to his room and climbed into bed with him. I would let him sleep with Leo and I but Leo sleeps commando . He soon fell asleep again and I snuggled into Mayson and soon fell asleep again too. I woke up five hours later to Mayson moving around in bed as he was waking up he took his binkie out and I helped him out of bed and turned on his light for him and he began looking around his room. I left him to it I walked downstairs and made French toast for everybody and smiled at the fact there was another chair with a Spiderman booster seat strapped in it and I opened the cupboard and saw one of those themed kids plate, cup, and silver wear sets and guess who was on it? If you guessed Spiderman you were absolutely right I opened it and made Mayson his plate and poured him some orange juice in the cup and put his silver wear then finished setting the table then went up to Mayson's room and saw him playing with his toys I picked him up and brought him down and put him in the booster seat and he started eating I made myself a plate and started eating myself we chatted about his toys soon the others walked in. Leo kissed me and kissed Mayson's forehead. Leo sat down and made himself a plate the others did the same. Leo spoke to me.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Did you check Mayson's room?"

"No."

"I was in there." The others finished and left.

"Ohm." I remembered something important I needed for Mayson.

"Mayson when is your birthday?"

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"December 25."

"You were born on Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Your a very special boy."

"I know when's yours?"

"July 4th."

"That's cool."

"I know." We both finished and I carried him upstairs and got him dressed in a Spiderman tee-shirt and jeans he ran down stairs to play with Mikey. Leo walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You know, we never finished our honeymoon."

"Yeah?"

"And Mikey's watching Mayson."

"So?" Oh no he isn't suggesting that is he?

"We could, y'know." Hormonal seventeen year old mutant ninja turtle say what? I love him, and I want to but our adopted four year old son is downstairs, I really don't want to have to deal with explaining what we were doing to a four year old, it was awkward enough for my dad explaining it to a five year old me.

"Leo, I would love too but Mayson is downstairs and I don't want him walking in on us." He chuckled.

"Addie, you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, why?"

"Addie I asked Mikey to keep him down stairs with him and there's a lock on our door. So?"

"Fine, but after this we wait until night time. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" We walked to our room and y'know. I woke up two hours to an empty bed I got dressed in a long blue shirt and black leggings I walked downstairs and sat next to Leo on the couch he had Mayson on his lap and then I remembered something.

"Shoot, Leo what time is it?"

"Twelve thirty, why?"

"I have a doctors appointment at one thirty."

"Oh you better get going."

"I know, love you." I kissed Leo and kissed Mayson's forehead, grabbed my phone, put on my black flats and left I got in the battle shell and I was off, my mom convinced the city to let me get my license early, thank you almighty pack leader. I made it to the mutant and shifter clinic and hospital, parked and walked in I signed in and sat in the waiting room about twenty minutes later I was called.

"Adelaide-Joelle Jones-Hamato?"

"Here." I got up and followed the nurse she brought me to and exam room and sat on the bed she checked my blood pressure and temperature, then got a gown and blanket out and left I got my clothes off and changed I put the blanket over my legs and waited five minutes later Doctor Hill came in.

"Hello Addie."

"Hi Greta." I had a lot of accidents when I was a kid because I was clumsy so we're on first name basis. She checked my lungs then for some reason rechecked my blood pressure I decide to ask.

"Why did you do that again?"

"Your blood pressure is a little high. Lay back." I did and she checked my stomach and when she got to my lower stomach I cringed she smiled and I sat back up.

"Addie, I think you might be pregnant." Everything went black.

...Leo's pov...

I was watching TV with Mayson, he became infatuated with Blue's Clues, when my phone rang I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Leo it's me, Greta Hill."

"Is some thing wrong with Addie?"

"She heard some news and fainted. Can you come?"

"Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes." I hung up and turned to Mayson.

"Little man go get you're nap stuff and we're going to go on a road trip Kay?" He nodded ran up-stairs and I got up and grabbed his back-pack and he ran to me with his binkie already in his mouth I put the other stuff in the back-pack and swung it over my shoulder and picked up Mayson and his car seat and I put him down and put his car seat on the seat of the second battle shell I put Mayson in his seat and gave him the back-pack and got in and we were off, we made it there in ten minutes I grabbed the now sleeping Mayson and wrapped his blanket around him and his plushie, I grabbed his blue bag, Donnie was coming to pick up the battle shell Addie drove. I walked in and Dr Hill met me at the door and brought us to the exam room Addie was in and I kissed Addie who was just waking up and sat in the chair next to her. Dr Hill spoke to Addie.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"No. Can you repeat it?" She nodded and spoke. I put my free hand on Addie's shoulder.

"Addie, Leo I think you may be expecting a baby."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll do a quick ultra sound to be sure." Addie nodded and Dr. Hill turned on the machine and Addie leaned back and pulled the gown up Doctor Hill put the gel on and then the wand she moved it around a bit and smiled, she spoke.

"Congrats you two, Addie's pregnant." All of a sudden Addie's body went limp and her eyes clouded over. She was having a vision and all we could do was wait Mayson woke up and snuggled into me grabbing and playing with my bandana tails, I wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and he had a death grip on his plushie and Addie's eyes became normal and she started moving her arms and legs, she came back and I asked her a question.

"What was it about?"

"The baby, he's born on my birthday and the baby's a boy."

"Really?"

"Really." Dr Hill spoke.

"Addie, you need to take it easy, no stressful activity." I spoke.

"Why?"

"She has a little bit of a high blood pressure."

"Really?"

"Yes, anything today that could've caused it?" Addie and I turned to each other and blushed, "Okay, sorry for asking. Now who's the little one?" I spoke.

"This is Mayson, our adoptive son, who's addicted to Spiderman." She held out a hand to him and he shook it gently then went back to playing with my bandana tails.

"Well everything's good you can go. Bye."

"Bye." She left and Addie got dressed and we left. I put Mayson in his car seat and we got in and we were off.

"Addie, why did you faint?"

"I don't know, maybe just shock." I nodded.

"Addie, two boys under six, we're going to have our hands full. I don't even want to know what Master Splinter went through."

"Leo, face." I made my face go into the Cowabunga Carl face and turned and waved I turned back and drove off I pulled into the ware house and we got out I grabbed Mayson and his back pack and we went down and everybody was there Addie screamed.

"Guys, sit down Leo and I have an announcement!" They did I set Mayson down and he crawled onto Master Splinter's lap I grabbed Addie's hand and Addie spoke.

"Leonardo and I are expecting a baby boy in July." Everybody hugged us and smiled the guys pulled me into the dojo to talk and the girls kept Addie in the living room to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

...Addie's pov...

Once the guys left, Venus spoke to me.

"So, when did you find out?"

"About, an hour ago, then I had a vision and found out it was a boy, which I'm pretty glad because all that's in the room is Spiderman."

"True. So do you want a home birth or at the clinic?"

"I really don't want to have to sleep in a hospital bed, so definitely a home birth."

"Do you want me to be your midwife? Dr. Hill can be here to supervise, so in case there is a complication you can be treated by a female."

"Yeah but when will you start to do my doctor's appointments?"

"In May or June, which ever you feel more comfortable."

"Okay. Definitely May."

"Okay, now onto the baby shower. What do mystics do?" My mom answered.

"We just do a baby shower." I gently rubbed my stomach and spoke.

"This is a bit overwhelming, we just found out today and we've only been married for three days, mom when will I actually start having the symptoms?"

"I started a week after Oruku and I did the deed, with Kunai and Aden, and with you I didn't notice until I was a month along."

"Why?"

"School, stress."

"Oh, why are shifter pregnancies only six months?"

"I don't know." I leaned against the back of the couch and felt Leo wrap his arms around my shoulders, he kissed my head. Venus noticed.

"Leo get out of here."

"Why can't I be in here?"

"We're planning everything."

"I know, I could hear, I also heard my wife say she was overwhelmed, after the doctor said for her to take it easy."

"Oh, why?" I spoke.

"My blood pressure is a little high, it's nothing." My mom spoke.

"Adelaide-Joelle Adria Malice Jones-Hamato, it is not nothing, you need to be careful." Leo sat next to me and I leaned into him.

"I know, but it is overwhelming. Can we get back to the planning?" Venus nodded and spoke.

"What about the nursery?" Leo spoke.

"Well we could separate the bedroom into two parts, one half the nursery and the other half Mayson's room."

"Theme?"

"I don't know when we go baby shopping then we'll decide."

"How?"

"Same way we did our bedroom furniture, by me sending pictures on my phone to Leo and him texting me what he thinks, effective way."

"True. So for the baby shower?"

"I guess a blue theme like our wedding, because that's our favorite color and definitely let the boys come."

"Why?" Mom answered.

"Because at five months she will be cranky and hot headed without her mate and do you really want to take that chance?"

"No." Leo spoke.

"So basically without me in the last months she will be the girl human version of Raph?"

"Yup." I spoke.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down."

"Addie, do you want me to come with you?"

"No Leo, they might need your help, you didn't need to wake up at three thirty in the morning with Mayson." He nodded and I got up and walked to our room and laid on the bed and fell asleep.

...2 months later... April...Addie's pov...

I woke up from a nap and walked into the kids room, I look like I'm six months along, but back to reality, I walked into the kids room and sat in the rocking chair and watch Leo and his brothers try to put the crib together. Leo noticed me and came over, he gently rubbed my stomach and kissed me, Mayson came in and ran to me he sat on my lap and spoke.

"Mommy, will you forget me?"

"What little man?"

"When the new baby comes, will you and daddy forget me?"

"No, little man, we won't, we might not be able to spend every minute with you, but we won't forget you. You'll always be my little man."

"Thank you, so what's my little brother's name?"

"Leonardo Makato Hakoda Hamato."

"After daddy, what do Makat and Koda mean?"

"Makato means sincerity and Hakoda means peaceful soaring."

"Oh, can I call him Koda?"

"Yes, you can call him anything if it's from his name." Leo spoke.

"I remember that line, from the day we met." I nodded and Mayson climbed down and went to play with his toys and I felt something, the baby was moving.

"Leo, Leo, come here." He did and I gently took his hand and put it where I felt the movement, "Feel that?"

"Yeah, it's Leonardo, moving." He kissed me and went back to building the crib, everything else was built in the last week, a voice came upstairs.

"Guys we're here." I got up and walked downstairs, Mona hugged me, Raph gave me a side hug, Venus hugged me and, Leatherhead hugged me. The guys came downstairs and I sat on Leo's lap and the others sat around the living room. Leo kissed my neck, and kissed my stomach. Mayson came and sat on my lap. I spoke to Leo.

"I'm sorry."

"Addie, it isn't a problem, I'm used to it, I like having you three close to me." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

...Addie's pov...One month later...

Today was my first check-up with Venus and I was laying on Leo's and my bed after being put on bed-rest by Doctor Hill, I fell a week ago and she decided to do that, to keep us safe, but back to reality. Leo came upstairs and kissed me, he sat on the other side bed holding my hand and Venus came into the room and sat near me on the bed and spoke.

"Addie, how are you feeling?"

"Good, scared, sore." She nodded.

"Your going to be sore you fell down six stairs, while pregnant."

"I know don't remind me, and I tripped."

"Really?"

"Yes on one of Mikey's nunchucks."

"Was he in trouble?"

"Oh yes, Master Splinter and Leo had a fun time chasing him around the lair trying to make him still so they could punish him."

"Yea that seems right, pull up your shirt." I did and she put her hand above my stomach and it started to glow light blue she moved it around then pulled it away and she helped me sit up. I put my shirt down and my mom came into the room with Aden I held my hands out for him and she passed him to me I held my two week old brother, Venus smiled and left. Mom sat down near me and started crying.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Addie, I need to tell you something."

"Okay shoot."

"I need you and Leo to adopt Kunai and Aden." What, why?

"Why?"

"I'm dieing, Addie." Did she say what I think she said?"

"What?"

"My body is failing Addie, I shouldn't have had you, let alone Kunai and Aden, it sped it up and now I only have two weeks."

"Mom how long have you known?"

"For months and I'm glad you two adopted Mayson, I got a grand-child before I die."

"Mom you should have told us sooner we aren't ready, I still need you." I handed Aden to Leo and mom pulled me into a hug and we cried together mom pulled away from me and stood.

"I know I won't be able to come to your baby shower so I got you something."

"You don't need to get me anything, mom." She brought out a wrapped box.

"It didn't cost me anything, well fifteen years ago it did." I raised my eye brow but opened it, it was a dark blue bunny I automatically recognized it.

"Bleu!"

"Yup, I took it the night I left so I had something to remember you by, now you have something to remember your mother by." I hugged her and spoke.

"Thank you."

" Yup and Kunai can share a bedroom with Mikey but you two have to check to make sure they don't sleep together."

"We bought another basinet it's a bit deeper, but it will be perfect for Aden."

"Mom, when are you going to tell Kunai?"

"I don't know, now?"

"Okay." She screamed.

"Kunai!" Kunai ran into the room and spoke.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, sit." I moved over and she sat next to me, "Addie could you tell her?"

"Oh no, you are not making the pregnant lady, tell Kunai."

"Tell Kunai what?"

"That you're dieing, shit!"

"Young lady language." Kunai processed what I said. She spoke to mom.

"You're what?"

"Kunai, honey I'm dieing, there's nothing that can save me."

"The Volturi, maybe," Mom interrupted her.

"Honey they're venom would kill me, faster than this, and I do not want to be a vampire. They reek."

"True." I spoke.

"Mom who is going to take over as pack leader?"

"You are."

"Great."

...Two weeks later Saturday...

Kunai had brought me breakfast and we were talking about her home work from the week and our imprints when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi kiddo it's me."

"Hey dad what's up?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Princess I wish I was calling on better circumstances." I knew when he said it what was going on.

"When did it happen?" He was crying.

"Last night in her sleep, she didn't feel any pain."

"Dad I'll call you back I need to make the anouncement."

"Okay." I hung up and I could feel tears, Kunai looked at me.

"Addie, what?"

"Why are moms not immortal?" She hugged me as best she could and we cried together. Leo and Mikey came in and hugged us the best part of imprinting is when you're sad they know to comfort you even if they don't know why. Leo spoke.

"What's going on?" I answered.

"She passed last night in her sleep." Leo pulled us into a hug I cried and he just stood there comforting me.

...Two months Later... July 3rd...

Tonight Leo and I were going to the cemetery to visit my mom's grave, I put my jacket on and we got into the battle shell and we were off, we parked in front of the cemetery and we walked in and to her site Leo put the flowers on the grave for me and we heard a noise and a voice.

"Well if it isn't my ex-step-daughter and her husband, and she's pregnant, good for her." We turned and we saw the Shredder, Leo stepped protectively in front of me and pulled his katanas out, "Now, now, you wouldn't want to lose your wife and unborn child tonight do you?" I was pulled back and a katana was placed against my throat, Leo turned to me and put his katanas back. I spoke.

"Leo, don't."

"Addie, I have too. Shredder what do you want?" The Shredder laughed and spoke.

"You two, and since you both are coming gently, we'll go easy on Addie and your child." The katana was removed and I held onto Leo and we were both led to a truck and the doors opened and Leo helped me in then got in himself we were told to sit by the doors and we did. I couldn't control myself I started crying, Leo wrapped his arms around me and we felt the truck moving and I passed out. I woke up to a door opening I opened my eyes and I was on my back, on the floor, I was back in that cell, I looked up and Leo was thrown in and the Shredder came in and spoke.

"Well Addie, happy birthday, your gift is that your husband might survive the day." He left and I crawled to Leo and saw that he was alive and was awake I ripped half my pant leg off and ripped it a gain and started bandaging his wounds when he spoke his voice was raspy, might have been from screaming I'm not sure.

"Addie, take it easy, your having the baby today remember?"

"I will not rest Leonardo until you are alright and we are safe."

"He isn't going to hurt you or the baby, Addie, so relax." I continued bandaging his wounds.

"No," I ripped my other pant leg the same way and continued, "Leo, I'm not worried about him, no matter how evil he is, he keeps his promises, I'm more worried about, Stockman."

"I know, how about a compromise? After you bandage me up, you and I will relax together."

"Fine." I finished and helped him to the far wall and leaned against him, I felt my first contraction but kept a stoic expression on my face, I thought of all four of my boys and wondered when we were going to be rescued and wondered when we will see Kunai, Aden and, Mayson again.

...Mayson's pov...

I walked to Uncle Mikey's and Aunt Kunai's room and knocked, Aunt Kunai opened the door and let me in she sat on the bed and I sat on her lap and spoke.

"Aunt Kunie, where are mommy and daddy?"

"We don't know kiddo." How can they not know?

"But it's mommy's birthday. Did they go to bed forever like Grammy?"

"I know kiddo and they didn't."

...Leo's pov...

Addie tried to make it seem she wasn't in labor, but she was leaning against me and I could feel her muscles tighten with every contraction. I spoke.

"Addie, I can tell what's happening."

"Sorry, Leo."

"Don't be, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Close."

"Is it time to push?"

"Yes."

"Take off your jacket and lay down." She nodded and did what I said I grabbed her jacket and laid it on the floor next to me. I unbuckled her jean and pulled her pants and underwear down and off, I took her shoes off and bent her legs up," Addie, when the feeling comes, push." She did.

...About an hour later...

She pushed and I caught our son who automatically started crying I wrapped him in her jacket and handed him to her and I grabbed the afterbirth and flushed it down the toilet I went back to them and Addie handed me our son and she put her clothes back on I helped her with her shoes. She spoke.

"We need to escape, I think I can pick the lock, but you need to lead us out of here and we might want to avoid a fight."

"True." She got up and pulled two bobby pins out of her hair and walked to the cell door, I looked down at our son and luckily he was asleep. Hakoda does fit him. I got up and except for a slight limp in both of us we were fine. I got up and w sneaked out of the cell and we soon were by the door we walked out and to the nearest manhole, we went in to the sewer and that's when Little Leonardo started crying.

...Addie's pov...

We made it into the sewer and Little Leonardo woke up, and started crying. Leo handed him to me I gently rocked him and we continued we came to the wall and Leo pulled the pipe and we walked in. Mayson saw us first and ran to us screaming.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're okay!" Leo held his hands out and Mayson ran into them. Venus walked to me and spoke.

"You had him?"

"Yeah, you've taught your brother well Mei Pieh Chi."

"I haven't heard that name in so long. Do you want me to make sure you're both okay?"

"Yes. Donnie, Lh can you please check Leo's wounds?" They nodded and Leo put down Mayson and they went into Donnie's lab and I followed Venus into Leo's and my room I set little Leonardo on our bed and changed with her help into a night gown and laid on the bed next to him Venus un wrapped the jacket and checked his shell and body for injuries then Little Leonardo started crying she handed him to me and she checked me, then spoke.

"Your both okay."

"Can you get me some clothes and a blanket, for Leonardo?" She nodded and left, Kunai spoke out in the hall.

"Venus can I go see her?"

"Let her rest for a few minutes and get Little Leonardo dressed, why don't you go check on Leo?"

"Okay." Venus came in and handed me a blue onseie and a blue blanket and hat, and a diaper and I put him in the stuff and Venus left, I set him in-between two pillows and put on blue sweatpants and blue tank top and got back in bed and picked him up, Leo joined us and sat next to me, Little Leonardo grabbed his finger and shook it, Mayson came in and climbed on the bed and crawled up to us. Mayson spoke.

"Leonardo's here?"

"Yup. Do you want to hold him?" He nodded and I placed Little Leonardo in his arms and Leonardo wrapped his arms around me and the others came in. Dad spoke.

"So what did you name him?"

"Leonardo Makato Hakoda Hamato." Master Splinter spoke.

"It's perfect for Leonardo's son." We laughed and after three hours of visiting the families separated to do their own thing and Mayson went to bed leaving Leo, Little Leo and I alone. I spoke.

"To think if people told us a year ago that we'd meet and fall in love we wouldn't believe them."

"True, hey Addie."

"Hmm?"

"I love you with all my heart and soul." Even through all of these hardships Leo and I are still in love and even more than ever.

The end.

* * *

A/n So what do you think? There is going to be a sequel. But this is the ending of Heart and Soul. A famous person once told me that_ Hope, love and trust are all qualities that choose them selves,_ and friends_ are something you choose but never family_ these both fit this story, thank you to all the guests who reviewed and Cook563, TMNTfan95/LeoXDon'sFan, and HawtPheonix for messaging me and reviewing to tell me what you think and all the others that read.


	15. Chapter 15

…...Addie's pov…..Five years later…

I woke up to the sound of Leo throwing up in our bathroom, I sighed and got up and walked in, I sat next to him and rubbed his shell to calm his down, he spoke.

"Addie, I think I'm sick."

"Leo, I know you are." He nodded and I helped him into bed and there was a knock on the door, I opened the door and there was a pale looking Aden, he spoke.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." I sighed, I picked him up and set him next to Leo, who pulled him close to him. I spoke.

"I'm going to go check on Little Leo and Mayson." Leo nodded and I left, I walked to the boys room, we need a girl, I walked in and Mayson was pale, he spoke.

"Mom, I don't feel so good." He bent over the side of the bed and threw up, Little Leonardo, was fine.

"Little Leo, go watch TV." He nodded and left, I helped Mayson into Leo's and my room and into bed he laid on the other side of Leo and snuggled into him, Leo and Aden were out like a light. I walked out and grabbed the mop and bucket, with other cleaning stuff, I walked into the boys room and cleaned up Mayson's puke. I sighed and dumped the bucket into the toilet and flushed, I put the stuff back and walked downstairs and made myself a much needed cup of coffee, I sat in the kitchen chair with the drink and Donnie walked in and spoke.

"Little Leonardo is in the bathroom, throwing up." I sighed and spoke.

"I love my boys I do, but couldn't they have waited until I had my coffee?" He laughed and I got up and lifted Leonardo up from the toilet and brought him up stairs and into Leo's and my room and saw that Mayson was on the floor asleep, I set Little Leo next to Big Leo and grabbed a blanket from the chair and draped it over Mayson. I walked downstairs and my niece Lyza, who's Raph and Mona's three year old was on the couch, she handed me a note, _Dear Addie, Lyza's sick, I really don't want to get it and Mona can't could you watch her? Raph._ I'm going to kill Raph, when I see him. I spoke.

"Lyza, Sweetie, where does it hurt?" She spoke.

"Tummy." I nodded and she laid down, I put a blanket over her and turned off the TV, she fell asleep, I'd better check on Kunai and Mikey. I walked upstairs and Kunai was throwing up in the trash can and Mikey was throwing up in the other one, I helped them into bed and turned off their light, I walked past the lab and heard Donnie and Lizzie throwing up in there. I sighed and walked in, I spoke.

"Bed now!" They nodded and walked into their room, Adeline might be able to help. I walked downstairs to call my immediate younger brother, he picked up immediately.

"Addie, what's up?" Adeline was raised by our grandmother, we didn't even know about each other until we were eighteen.

"Everyone's sick and Splinter is in Japan. Help."

"Sorry, Addie, maybe Dad can, Talia and I have to meet with Cloe's teacher." Talia is his girlfriend and Cloe, his five year old daughter.

"But,"

"Sorry Addie."

"Fine I'll call Dad."

"Bye Sis."

"Bye Bro." I hung up and called Dad, he picked up quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Dad, help."

"Can't April and Shadow are both sick, why?"

"Every body's sick here."

"Maybe Venus or Lh.."

"Maybe, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and called Venus and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Help."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Everyone's sick."

"Can't Lh, is sick too, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and checked on everyone, still asleep, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Hamato, this is Nurse Sally from New York City Central Elementary, I'm calling to ask why Aden and Mayson aren't here today."

"Sick, stomach bug."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm the only one not sick."

"Ahh. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my cup to my lips and Lyza started throwing up, I sighed and got up, I walked to the couch, I picked Lyza up and grabbed her diaper bag I helped her into new clothes and let her sit in a chair, I cleaned up the vomit and the couch and sighed, I grabbed a blanket and covered the now sleeping Lyza up, I heard someone throwing up, I sighed and walked upstairs, I walked into Leo's and my room and saw Mayson up and throwing up in the toilet, I rubbed his back and then I let him layback down on the floor. I sighed and walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and sat down and as soon as the cup met my mouth and the coffee was cold.

"Crap!" I looked at the clock "Double crap!" Time for work, I ran upstairs and put on my blue scrubs and white sneakers, I grabbed my phone and pager and put them in my pocket, I walked downstairs and dialed Raph's number. He picked up.

"Raph, help the Shredder's attacking!"

"I'll be right there!" I laughed, gullible Raph. The door opened and Raph walked in I ran out and sent him a text.

…...Raph's Pov…...

I walked in and Addie ran past me and soon my phone rang and there was a text from Addie.

_Revenge is a bitch Raphael, you're turn._

I don't get it, Lyza started throwing up, damn it. Addie tricked me. Better go take care of everybody.


End file.
